Commonwealth of Delarion
by Sweeper and Smoke
Summary: Watch as Delarion shows everyone in the Star Wars galaxy that some people shouldn't be mess with. Leave reviews, I need some feedback.
In The Star Wars Galaxy, there existed many stories. Some good, some bad, mostly great. This is a story of how a little planet out in the great vastness of space got really mad at all the groups involved in the Clone Wars and decided they're gonna have to pay.

Delarion was a small little nation in The Outer Rim. It's home system was comprised of a red giant star and three planets. Two of them were mineral-rich but lifeless and barren while the middle planet, named Burrow, was the home of a newly found species, named Tunnelers. The species was aptly named as they survived and thrived in an underground network of tunnels and caverns. All life on the planet was subterranean as the surface was harsh to anything living. Found about a couple thousand years ago, Delarion had originally stuck to their home system, setting up mining colonies on the two barren worlds and establishing solar power plants on the surface as to bring energy to the tunneled caverns where the majority of the Tunneler race existed. This all changed when a group of pirates found their home on Burrow's moon. Soon, raids and other unpleasant things began occurring across the system.

Ore shipments attacked and looted, passenger ships boarded and it's occupants sold into slavery, and devasting raids upon the colonies and the homeworld. Calls for help were ignored as the Judicials were stretched thin as it were and didn't see saving a minor colony from pirates as pressing as some other issues. It was around this time that the Greencloak Militia was formed, a paramilitary organization who wouldn't stand to see their homes looted and burned, their women raped, and their valuables pillaged. Their organization suffered heavy losses during the early days of their formation, meeting experienced pirates in battle was a harrowing e perience for all survivors. The Tunneler military, after seeing the sacrifice of their citizens fighting to defend themselves while the government which was supposed to defend them did nothing, went into overdrive.

Taking lessons from their Greencloak allies, they rallied their forces and began a series of campaigns to take back Burrow's moon from the hands of the pirates. Efforts to reach the moon early on were a complete disaster, with acquired civilian transport being vshot down almost instantly. Good fortune came from the capture of a pirate ship which had been shot down from an AA emplacement. Reverse engineering and coming up with their own designs, the newly made Tunneler Navy went to battle against their pirate enemies. 5 Tunneler Corvettes and 1 Frigates went to battle against 2 Pirate Frigates. The battle was fierce with Tunneler Commodore Sweeper commanding the inexperienced, but outnumbering Tunneler Navy against the outnumbered, but experienced Pirate Fleet commanded by Grand Admiral Larrion. Larrion was reported to have an immense ego and before the battle was reported to say that the Tunnelers would be easily defeated.

The outcome was however in favor of the Tunneler Navy, with faster and better constructed ships who managed to out maneuver the Pirate Fleet. Grand Admiral Larrion perished aboard his flagship when a turbolaser battery shot a barrage straight into his bridge in the opening round of the fight. The other Pirate Frigate put up an interesting fight but was ultimately devastated when the full force of the Tunneler Navy opened fire with a full barrage from every ship from point blank range.

After the battle, the Pirate base was attacked and captured. Afterwards, there was celebrations and honors to be given to the returned Navy. After all the celebration, the main leaders of the nation met to discuss the possibility of potential hostile alien life. Sweeper and Smoke, brothers who were Leader and Co-Leader respectively, decided to adopt a policy of vigorous militarization and aggressive imperialism and expansion. With that policy, they reverse-engineered the hyperdrive onboard the wrecks of the Pirate ships and began exploring the surrounding systems with little to no outside contact from outside forces. Quickly finding that they were surrounded by arid but mineral rich planets, colonization of said planets began in earnest.

Pirate attacks triple the amount of the original pirates began to happen and increase in frequency. More Navy ships were made to engage and counteract the growing number of hostile pirates in the little chunk of space that Delarion was carving out. It was at this time, that some major events occurred. One, the government of Delarion was turned into a military junta with Commodore Sweeper and General Smoke leading their own factions, the Army and the Navy. Two, the formation of Ravenwatch, a mercenary company(They prefer Security Company), whose members were soon put to use by gaining experience turning back all sorts of raiders and pirates.

During this time, dubbed Lawless Dawn, multiple species were found and added to the growing Commonwealth. Unfortunately, the Tunnelers, being an extremely isolationist nation, had a difficult time adjusting to the presence of aliens on their colonies, not to mention their home world, which became known as a world outsiders weren't particularly welcomed at.

it was also around this time, that the Jedi learned of the existence of a growing empire in the Outer Rim. They didn't particularly care and so it came to pass the rise of Delarion went unchecked for many years. Also, the Tunneler Combat Droid was invented.


End file.
